Pokemon Waru and Team Yami the fight for goodevil
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Waru is an evil pikachu  I know there more lieky an idea like this  And wants to take over a small town call lake foot, how will that end up? M for blood and pokemon dieing, but teens can read too.
1. Meet Plan Waru

_A_ odd yellowish mouse thing sat on a rock looking off into the sky, an evil smile on it's faces.

"Today is another day for many." He said, as he hop off the rock.

"But to me." He said, waving his tail left and right.

"This is the start of the end." He said, looking off into the sky. "Thunderbolt." He yelled.

A big wave of light flew up into the sky, breaking clouds as it hit the top, soon the sky change into a yellow sky, and a big yellow bird flew down.

"Zapdos." He said. The bird look at him, then it smile.

"It's time isn't it?" the zapdos asked.

"Yes Max it time to take over this world." He said.

"But Waru, is are power going to take down a full city?" Max asked will opening up his wings.

"It'll be fine, I know how to get more help." Waru said. Then he look off into the forest were the fight would soon slowly start.

"The wood Pokemon will become are team, team Yami!" Waru said. Max nodded his head, and jump into the sky.

"Should I go now?" Max asked.

* * *

>"Yes! It starts now!" Waru said.<p><p>

_**Waru is a pikachu and his name stand for evil, yami stands for darkness. This took forever to write so hopefully someone likes it.**_


	2. Chapter One Good Vs Evil

A young Riolu sat on a small rock outside the city of Lake Foot. She look into the big sea that went all around the city giving it the name.

"One day I'll be able to go into the sea and see all the water Pokemon." She said. She sigh, it would be a long wait. She then grubbed something out of a small backpack she had with her, the thing was a small golden egg.

"My mom give this to me before she pass away." She said, as she started to cry.

"Her dream was to go on a boat with me, but...sniff...she die before then." She said, as she hold hard onto the golden egg.

She sigh and look up to see a small band of Wingulls flying over. She watch as then land near the water, and top there heads in. It was another summer day were the wingulls would get hot and sat by the water for a bit. This was one of the best times to watch the water as will.

"Mom if only you could see this sight with me." She said.

"Yoi!" A shinx said.

"Hi Rokku." Yoi said.

Rokku smile and walk over to the rock, he hop on it and sat down. "So you still miss your mom?" Rokku asked.

"Yes." Yoi said.

"Who wouldn't?" Rokku asked.

"Your right, it been only about an year. And it still heart breaking." Yoi said

"She dead really young." Rokku said. Yoi mom was known as the really kind Pokemon, but she was kill when a evil Band of Pokemon came in, they were stop at the time, but they said they would be back.

"To you think he will be back?" Yoi asked, as she look into the sea.

"I hope not, but even if he does I won't let him hurt you!" Rokku said. Yoi smile

"That really nice of you Rokku." she said.

"You know your like my best friend." Rokku said. _Why Can't I tell her I love her? I hate myself so much. _

"Thanks Rokku, your my best friend too." she said. Rokku smile, _at less she my best friend. _He thought.

_** Meanwhile**_

Waru watch with big eyes as the Pokemon max bring walk up to his rock. A small starly, A chikorita and a Typhlosion. Waru hated the starly and chikorita but the Typhlosion was going to help the most.

"What are your names?" Waru asked. The Typhlosion step up first a smile on his face.

"Hono!" He said.

"Hono a great name for a fire type." Waru said, then he look at the other two Pokemon. "What about you two?" He asked.

The Starly look at him with fear in her eyes. "Uingusu" The starly said. Waru smile then look at the last one the chikorita.

"and you?" He asked.

"Kusa" She said.

Waru smile. "You may be week now, but when we are done you'll be real warriors." Waru said.

Kusa and Uingusu look at each other, fear in their eyes. "I don't like this." Kusa said.

"Oh you will Hono likes it." Max said as he flew in, he landed by the rock Waru was standing on. Hono did an evil smile.

"Like it? Your kidding! I LOVE KILLING THINGS!" He said, Storming his feet on the ground.

"You'll get use to get." Waru said. Kusa and Uingusu once more look at each other.

"Why they pick us?" Uingusu asked.

"I..Don't know." Kusa said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now you met the start of the evil team and the start of the good team! Good so far?<strong>_


	3. Chapter Two Dark and Blood

_Yoi _sat at an table in her house. She look at the roof as she hold the golden egg in her arm. _If they come back I'll kill everyone of them! For you! _She thought.

"Mom should have never die! That monster!" She said.

_Thunderbolt! _

_MOM I'm scare. _

_I won't let him hurt you! _

_What can you do? _

_Get anyways from Yoi! _

_MOM!_

_ It okay Yoi, I'm giving up my life for you. _

_MOM!_

"Why?" She said. "Why do bad things happen to good people? And good things happen to bad people?" She asked herself, she look down at the small golden egg in arm. "I don't know why you give this to me mom, But I'll keep it forever." She said.

_**Meanwhile**_

Waru watch as Max painfully train the starting week Pokemon, hitting them on rocks. And jumping on them. Waru wanted them to break and snap, became insane but so far it wasn't happening. Uingusu yell in pain as Max sat on her.

"YOUR WEEK!" Max yell. Uingusu started to cry, the pain was to much. She was token away from her friends and family to train to be evil, this is not what she wanted. Max growl and flew off her. Uingusu sigh and got up.

_My wings, what is this red stuff? _She thought as she look at her wings, blood have started to come out and was now half way covering up the wing. She lick a little bit of the blood off, as gross as it seem it was only way to heal the hurting wing.

"You can't hurt her!" Kusa said.

Max look over at her and smile he aim his beak at her then smash her to the ground.

"Maybe I should hurt you!" He said.

"Please! I beg you! Don't hurt us." Kusa said. Max look over her then at Waru.

"Keep hurting them." Waru said. Max smile and pack at Kusa, she yell out in pain as max made a hole in her skin.

"Now stop." Waru said. Max nodded and flew away from Kusa, Kusa stranded up and look at Waru, fear in her eyes. "Now Kusa don't worry the pain will be over soon." Waru said.

"Why? Why do you hurt us?" Kusa asked. Waru smile and grubbed Kusa leaf. She yelp in fear.

"You see your small leaf?" Waru asked. Kusa nodded. "That why we much train you. The leaf will change and so will you." Waru said.

"But why pain?" Kusa asked.

"Make you evil! THUNDERBOIL!" He yell. Kusa yelp in stock as it hit her knocking her out. Waru smile. "Team Yami have just started!" He said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NANANA And my openoffical keep messing up so when I post it end up that everything is one so I have to space them out after the fact.<strong> **and yes some pokemon will die but not a lot so don`t worry.**_


End file.
